His Crumbling World
by Bailation
Summary: "She continued to babble about finding Harry until Ron finally burst out, 'Dammit, Hermione, listen to me!" Missing moment in Ron's POV, when Harry "died" in Deathly Hallows. Includes aftermath of Voldemort's death.


"Ron!"

Hermione had grabbed his arm and he whipped around to look at her, worry and distress etched across his face. "What is it?"

Hermione met his eyes, her brown orbs searching his blue ones. "Where's Harry?"

He looked around, turning in a full circle as he gripped Hermione's hand, making sure she didn't also leave his side. Harry was nowhere to be found. "I thought he was right behind us –"

"We'll find him," Hermione's tone was nervous and shaky, but she tightened her hand around his. He looked down, his bangs hiding his face. He suddenly couldn't deal with all the madness that was his life. He led Hermione over to the stairs in the Great Hall, where he pulled her down, sitting her down next to him.

She stared at him in awe. "Ron, we have to find Harry –"

She started to rise again, but he tugged on her hand, pulling her gently back down again. "Hermione, no –" he pleaded with her.

She, however, continued to babble about finding Harry and how there was still hope until Ron finally burst out, "Dammit, Hermione, listen to me!"

She looked at him, her eyes wide with surprise. Ron shook his head at her, looking down at his hands in his lap. "There's no hope, Hermione."

Tears began to form in her eyes as she shook her head in denial. "No – Ron, all we have to do is find Harry –"

"WE'RE NOT GOING TO FIND HIM!" he shouted at her. "Do you think I don't know my best mate at all? He's turned himself in, and we both know that! He thinks that by turning himself in, he's saving everyone else but –" Ron opened his arms, gesturing to the bodies lying about and the disasters in every corner of the castle. "Look around you! There've already been so many deaths, so what do you think he's doing? He's being noble, like he always does, but there's no _point_! This world is falling apart at the seams, and there's no_ way_ we're going to win this war!"

Tears were streaking Hermione's face as she stepped back from him, as if she were afraid of him. Finally, she collapsed onto the steps and her head fell into her arms.

His world was falling apart, but he couldn't allow Hermione to fall with it. He instantly regretted yelling at her when he saw her tears. She didn't deserve this; especially after everything he had put her through over the years. It wasn't her fault that this war was happening.

He rubbed his temples and glanced over at Hermione, whose shoulders were shaking with, he was sure, sobs. He cautiously approached her, his arm lingering over her shoulders, afraid she would lash out.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he told her. "I just can't see how we're going to get through this if Harry's gone and turned himself in. Even if we survive, what's going to be worth living for if the world's run by Voldemort?"

He watched her carefully as her face rose from her arms to face him. Her face looked broken, but she was looking at him curiously. Finally, her eyes narrowed and she slapped him across the face sharply.

He looked at her incredulously, but the slap had brought his attention to what she wanted to say. "You listen to me, Ron Weasley! We _all _are going to survive this! I swear to you that we're going to get through this! But you can't…you _can't _give up hope, Ron," her voice lowered into a whisper, her face stained with tears and broken from the effects of war. "Because if you do, I have to."

Her head fell into her hand and she rubbed her temples wearily. "I don't want to fight anymore."

He inched closer to her when he noticed the tears in her voice. He cautiously wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and was grateful when she didn't throw it off. On the contrary, she wrapped her own arms around his waist, and began to sob.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm so sorry," he gently kissed the top of her head and held her tighter.

"Why?" Her watery voice was muffled but curious as she looked him in the eyes. He shrugged. "For yelling at you. For leaving you. For treating you like crap for the last seven years."

Hermione chuckled slightly out of fatigue. "You really did. But that's in the past, and you've changed, I can see it. You always want to protect everyone you love, Ron. I love that about you."

He could feel his ears burning. "Yeah, well, loads of good that has done for me. You were tortured, and everyone around me is getting killed."

Her brown eyes pierced his as she looked at him reproachfully. "That wasn't your fault and you know it, Ron. None of this is your fault." She dropped her head to his shoulder, and he sighed, tightened his grip around her, and rubbing a hand up and down her arm, remembering her horrible torture. "Merlin, I've never been so scared in my life. I really thought we weren't going to get you out of there."

Hermione looked at him, her eyes studying every part of his face. "I never got to thank you, Ron. If you hadn't saved me, I wouldn't be here. I'm so grateful for you, Ron." She gently kissed his cheek and leaned her head onto his shoulder again.

He smiled slightly, and for a moment, forgot what was happening in the world around them. "I'll always be there to catch you when you fall, Hermione. That's a promise." He snaked his hand into hers, and squeezed it, feeling her gently squeeze his back.

They sat on the steps for what felt like days. Realistically, however, Ron reckoned it had been an hour when Seamus Finnigan came running into the Hall, shouting out the heart stopping words: "Harry Potter is dead!"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other in absolute horror. Remembering what Hermione had said earlier, Ron's face eased as he said, "Don't believe him. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Ron –"

"Hermione, you told me not to give up hope, and that's what I'm trying to do!" he raised his voice in panic, because he didn't even believe his own words.

"But Ron –" Her eyes were full of hopelessness. "Why wouldn't it be true? Seamus wouldn't lie –"

"Please, Hermione!" He was feeling fearful now, and his heart was beating at an alarmingly fast rate in his throat. "Just believe me for once!"

Hermione stared at him, but closed her mouth, looking as if she didn't want to start another argument. Ron stood up and held a hand out for her. "C'mon." She took his hand, and they rushed outside to the school grounds.

A crowd of Death Eaters were gathered by the Forbidden Forest, forming a circle around something Ron could not see. The Hogwartians were all rushing ahead of him and Hermione, all wanting to get a glimpse of the truth, but Ron pushed through them, his hand clasped to Hermione's as he pulled her through the crowd. When they reached the edge of the Forest, he stopped dead in his tracks, causing Hermione to collide into his back.

Harry lay on the ground, his eyes closed and looking like he could be sleeping. But Ron knew the truth and he couldn't face it…he wouldn't…

Hermione's hand was squeezing his so tightly that his fingers were turning purple, but he hardly noticed. Standing over Harry's body was Voldemort, looking more gleeful than Ron had ever seen him. He faced the crowd of witches and wizards, who were slowly processing the scene in front of them, and spoke:

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort announced to the crowd. "He died running away, trying to save himself!"

The words that came from his mouth suddenly became unclear as Ron's head swam. His world was crumbling around him, but he realized that it couldn't be true. Harry couldn't be dead. It wasn't possible. He had survived so many times that his friends had had all the world's hope in him.

But the evidence lay before him in the form of Harry, and Ron knew he was gone. As he stared at his best mate's body, he imagined the future, which was full of horrors and destruction. He knew this fantasy would become soon become a reality, and this frightened him to death.

His eyes were glued to Harry's body; he couldn't look away. His mind suddenly whirred into hyperspeed, and every memory of Harry began to flood his brain.

He saw Harry at eleven, fighting the troll, while he performed the Levitation Spell and Hermione hid under the bathroom sinks. They were in their second year, and Ron witnessed Harry opening the Chamber of Secrets with Parseltongue. The two were thirteen, and they watched Hermione slowly fall asleep over the monstrous pile of homework in front of her. They were in their fourth year and Ron watched as Harry fought the great Hungarian Horntail, Hermione sitting next to him and gripping her face in anxiety and fear. They were fifteen and Ron watched as Harry thrashed in his bed and spoke through Voldemort's voice. They were in their last year at Hogwarts, and Ron and Hermione watched as Harry took the Felix Felicis. Finally, he saw Harry at seventeen, and he saw the look on his best mate's face as he turned his back on him and left.

Ron snapped back into reality and a horrible blow of realization hit him as the Harry's face stuck to his mind. He suddenly felt sick and dropped to his knees, his hand still in Hermione's. Without any sort of prelude, he burst into tears, sobbing violently.

He was vaguely aware of Hermione dropping to her knees next to him and wrapping her arms around him. He could no longer hear the words that Voldemort was saying…his senses were completely numb with grief…

He couldn't support his own body anymore; Hermione was holding him up. He could hear her sobbing as hard as he was. He gripped her hard; she now was his only support.

A sudden shift in the crowd shook Ron and Hermione out of their emotional state and back to the real world. A roar from Hagrid made Ron's heart leap to his throat: "WHERE'S HARRY?"

Ron and Hermione looked up and saw the body of Harry Potter suddenly gone. They looked at each other and shared mixed expressions of horror and excitement. Grawp had created chaos, and battles were breaking out once again. The only thing that was missing was Harry Potter.

Ron and Hermione frantically looked around, looking for any sign of him anywhere. No one was carrying him up to the castle; he wasn't in anyone's arms. Two words suddenly struck Ron's mind: Invisibility Cloak. He was able to put two and two together and realization struck him as he figured out what that meant.

Harry was alive.

* * *

><p>The moment the body of the Dark Lord hit the ground, there was an instant uproar. Ron and Hermione were the first people to reach Harry and wrap their arms around him. Hermione was crying with happiness, and Ron was swearing with relief. As the rest of the Hogwartians enclosed over Harry, Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and led her out of the crowd.<p>

She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling like never before. He stared at her in admiration, racing thoughts going through his head. She opened her mouth and started, "Ron –"

Hermione was suddenly cut off by Ron's lips pressed against hers. She squealed in surprise, but didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around the neck and pull him closer to her. He smiled against her lips, and tangled his fingers in her curly hair, kissing her harder and more passionately.

When they finally broke apart, Ron grinned down at her for what felt like the first time in a lifetime. She returned the smile, and said, "I've been waiting so long for you to do that." He chuckled and kissed her forehead, wrapping an arm around her and leading her to a private spot in the courtyard, away from anyone else.

Hermione's face was stained with tears, both happy and grieving. Ron carefully wiped them away with his thumbs and she smiled gratefully. "It's over."

Ron shot her his lopsided grin. "I know. We're going to have a better life, Hermione. It's going to be so much better."

About an hour later, Harry was able to escape from his many admirers with the help of Luna. After stopping by Dumbledore's office to return the Elder Wand, Harry led Ron and Hermione outside.

The three teenagers strolled down to the lake where the sun was rising after the night-long battle. Ron watched Harry and Hermione stare out at the sun's reflection over the lake, thinking of how grateful he was for the both of them. He couldn't believe they were all still alive, and he was eternally thankful to whatever higher power that had saved them.

After a while, Harry turned back to Ron and Hermione and said, "Well, it's over."

The two smiled and said, "Yeah" at the same time. They looked at each other and for absolutely no reason; all three of them started laughing. Ron's ribs began to hurt as the uncontrollable laugher caused him to collapse to his knees, his legs unable to support him anymore.

When they were finally able to regain themselves, all three of them were on the ground, lying side by side and staring up at the sunrise. Hermione was between the two, looking back and forth between the two men, positively beaming. Without saying anything, she wrapped her arms around each of them, hugging them closer to herself. They wrapped their own arms around her and the three shared an embrace that finally made all of them feel safe.

When they finally had the energy to untangle themselves from each other and stand up, Hermione kept her arms around the waists of her best friends, and they kept their arms around her shoulders. Ron looked at his two best friends fondly, feeling like they could finally move forward.

"I love both of you so much," Hermione said finally. She looked at them back and forth with an adoration that Ron hadn't seen in her eyes for a very long time.

"We love you too, Hermione," said Harry, squeezing her hand. "Maybe one of us more than the other…"

He trailed off and looked at Ron with his eyebrows raised, while Ron's ears turned a bright scarlet, and he lightly smacked Harry across the back of the head behind Hermione's back.

Ron looked at her again, and spoke up. "Hermione, we want you to know that we would've both been dead such a long time ago if it hadn't been for you."

Hermione smiled at the two of them and blushed deeply. The two men laughed and embraced her one last time.

As the sun rose in the sky, Hermione released Harry and Ron and collapsed to the ground against their favorite tree, suddenly exhausted. They copied her movements, Ron feeling like he could sleep forever.

"Think it's over for good?" Harry asked the two. There was silence until Hermione answered, her voice weary and suddenly dark. "Perhaps not. Maybe there's another dark lord waiting to make his appearance."

"Don't say that, Hermione," Ron sighed. "I can't imagine going through all this again."

"Then don't worry about it until it happens." Hermione shot back at him, but her voice was teasing. He grinned and wrapped an arm around her as Harry did the same, and they all fell asleep, their arms tangled around each other, and a new hope rising from their worn out bodies.

When the trio had woken up in the middle of the day, Hermione and Harry had gone back up to the castle to the Weasley family, but Ron remained down at the lake, where he sat alone at the water's edge.

It was as if he had entered a wonderful dream, where absolutely nothing horrible could happen. Peace would forever be the main theme of life, and he could rejoice with Hermione and Harry with no worries and no problems.

Suddenly, however, that dream was shattered as a thought entered his head that he had completely forgotten about. Fred.

The grief suddenly struck him harder than the Cruciatus Curse. Tears began to fall and he began to sob harder than he had ever done in his life.

He heard footsteps behind him, but he knew who it was. Hermione sat down behind him on her knees and wrapped her arms gently around his chest, kissing his jaw tenderly. She didn't say anything. There was nothing to say.

As the reality of the war's aftermath entered his brain, his dream world of peace and happiness was shattered by the cold hands of Death. Death, who stole the many souls of the people who gave their lives to fight for Harry. Suddenly, he realized the wizarding world was not ever going to be completely alright. There was going to be a lot of grief, especially in the Weasley family, and it was all falling down on him fast.

Hermione suddenly reached out and grabbed Ron's hand, interlacing their fingers. "We're going to get through this, all right? _You're _going to get through this, Ron, because I'm going to be with you every step of the way. I promise."

He turned his face and studied her expression before kissing her soundly, indulging in the only thing that appeared to be beautiful in the world.

In the next few grieving days, Hermione was able to convince Ron that everything would eventually be alright, and he realized that he wouldn't be able to get through the aftermath of the war without Hermione. She proved to him that when all events of the war were buried in the past, they would, eventually, have a normal and happy life.


End file.
